Frozen Water
by Shota Mager
Summary: Tanpa air, es tidak akan terbentuk. Itulah perkataan Lyon kepadanya. Lalu bagaimana keberadaan penyihir air bernama Juvia Loxar? Gadis yang selalu mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi. Namun mengapa disaat dia membutuhkannya, dia sudah tak ada? /"Sayang sekali dia mencintai orang sepertimu. Ironis sekali."/ GruVia's Hurt/Comfort fiction. ONESHOT.


**. . .**

 **Frozen Water**

 **Fairy Tail only Hiro Mashima's**

 **Frozen Water wrote by Margery Maru no Date**

 **Hurt/Comfort, Angst, and slightly Romance Scene**

 **Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Loxar**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **. . .**

'Gadis itu hanyalah seorang pengganggu, 'kan? Dia hanyalah penyihir air yang tidak berguna. Selalu mengikutimu seperti seorang penguntit yang menyeramkan, hingga membuatmu selalu terjaga ketika diikutinya. Dia menyeramkan. Dia mengerikan. Dia ... '

"Hentikan!"

Seluruh penghuni guild melihat kearah pemuda berambut biru yang tengah meringkuk ketakutan yang baru saja berteriak keras itu.

"Gray, apanya yang dihentikan?" tanya seorang Dragon Slayer—Natsu Dragneel bingung. Padahal saat ini mereka tengah merayakan pesta atas kemenangan mereka memusnahkan salah satu guild kegelapan tempo hari.

"Apa kau sedang tidak enak badan?" tanya Lucy menepuk punggungnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu terlihat stres seperti ini, hm?" kali ini Erza yang mengajaknya bicara.

" ... Berhenti mengatakan sesuatu yang negatif tentangnya! Berhenti mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk tentangnya! Berhe ... "

|GREB|

"Gray!" bentak Natsu tepat diwajah penyihir es yang baru saja meracau itu. Dia menarik kerah Gray membuat wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa meter saja.

"Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini?!" teriak Natsu lagi.

"Ju ... Juvia ... dia ... " ucap Gray terbata-bata.

"Juvia sudah mati, Gray! Dia sudah mati sejak lama!" teriakan Natsu membuat iris Gray melebar. Air mata tampak keluar memalui pelupuk matanya, lalu menetes sedikit demi sedikit.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu!" teriak Gray murka.

|CRASH!|

"Argh!" teriak Natsu menahan sakit begitu lengannya robek dan mengeluarkan banyak darah. Barusan, Gray telah melukai lengan sahabatnya dengan tombak es dari sihirnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sialan?!" teriak Natsu memegangi lengannya.

"N-Natsu ... ?! Gray, aku tidak tahu apa yang kau rasakan saat ini. Tapi bisakah kau menerima kenyataan bahwa Juvia sudah tiada?!" tanya Lucy penuh emosi.

"Yang dikatakan Lucy benar, Gray. Relakan Juvia. Dia pasti tidak suka melihatmu seperti ini," ucap Elfman iba sambil menepuk pundak Gray.

Mata Gray berkilat penuh amarah. Dia menggenggam tombak es yang kotor karena darah Natsu dengan erat.

|CRAT! JRAT!|

Lucy jatuh sambil memegangi sisi perutnya yang mengeluarkan darah. Sedangkan Elfman harus menahan perih dibawah matanya saat Gray menebas mereka dengan cepat sehingga mereka tidak bisa menghindar.

Semua orang disana memasang raut wajah kaget sekaligus tidak percaya kearah Gray.

Gray menatap mereka dengan pandangan penuh kebencian. Dia mengeluarkan satu lagi tombak dari tangan satunya. "Yang akan menghambat jalanku akan kubunuh." katanya sambil membalikkan tubuhnya menuju arah jalan keluar dari guild.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau lari!" kata Wendy menautkan alisnya. Dia berdiri di depan Gray sambil membuka tangannya.

Gray mendecih. Langsung saja, dengan tombak esnya, dia menebak punggung Wendy tanpa ragu. Membuat sang pemilik bertindak kesakitan dan ambruk tidak berdaya diatas tanah.

"G-Gray!" geram Natsu sambil memegang bekas lukanya. Dia bangkit dengan susah payah. "Beraninya kau lukai mereka!" teriak Natsu marah sambil mengeluarkan api dari kepalan tengannya.

"Rasakan ini!" teriak Natsu mengepalkan tinju apinya kearah Gray, yang diam-diam menyeringai seram.

|BUG|

"Ohok!" Natsu melebarkan matanya saat kepalan tinju Gray menghantai abdomen-nya. Membuat Natsu memuntahkan darah.

"Sejak kapan kau selemah ini, hah?" tanya Gray sinis.

"K-kau...!" Natsu menggeram.

Tidak pernah dia lihat Gray memasang wajah seseram ini. Sorot mata yang begitu kelam dan dipenuhi hasrat ingin membunuh. Tidak seperti Gray yang seperti biasa. Pemuda dengan hobi ekshibisionis akutnya ini berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat karena gadis stalker yang selalu mengikutinya diam-diam.

Apa yang membuat Gray yang sebegitu terobsesi dengan Sang Penyihir Air setelah kematiannya di pertarungan terakhir mereka? Kini Gray begitu diliputi rasa penyesalan yang begitu dalam.

Kini yang hanya di otaknya hanyalah Juvia, Juvia, Juvia, Juvia, Juvia, Juvia, dan **Juvia.** Dan dia tidak keberatan menghunuskan tombas esnya ke arah siapapun yang menjalani jalannya.

'Karena tanpa air, es tak akan terbentuk. Benar begitu, Gray? Makanya, selain dia cantik, aku sangat menyukainya.'

'Sayang sekali dia mencintai orang sepertimu. Ironis sekali.'

"Arrghh!" geram Gray mengingat perkataan Lyon tempo hari. Ketika insiden dimana Juvia benar-benar meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

Mengapa disaat dia sudah tak ada, Gray malah mencintainya?

"Gray, kumohon jangan seperti ini!" teriak Lucy yang langsung memeluk tubuh Gray sehingga membuat pemuda itu berhenti berjalan. Air mata Lucy membasahi punggung telanjang Gray.

Gray mendecih. Dia mengayunkan tombaknya ke belakang. Menebas pundak Lucy tanpa ragu. Membuat gadis itu berteriak kesakitan.

"Mengapa kau berubah, Gray? Juvia meninggal karena melindungimu! Gray, nyawa dan jiwa Juvia ada bersamamu sekarang! Meski kau tidak bisa melihatnya, kau pasti biasa merasakannya!" teriak Lucy.

Gray melebarkan matanya. Air matanya keluar mendengar perkataan Lucy. Tubuhnya bergetar. "Jangan bohong, Luce."

Gray membalikkan tubuhnya. Tidak peduli dengan ocehan gadis pirang di belakangnya. Dia menerobos kerumunan para penyihir Fairy Tail tanpa berkata apa-apa. Dia menangis dalam diam.

"Berhenti, Gray." kata suara gadis di belakang terdengar tajam.

"Sudah kuduga ... " kata Gray tetap berjalan lurus. Pundaknya dicengkram erat oleh gadis dibelakangnya. Membuat Gray terpaksa membalikkan tubuhnya. Gray menyeringai sinis melihat Sang Titania berdiri di depannya. "—Scarlet."

Erza mengacungkan pedangnya tepat di leher Gray. Menatap pemuda itu tajam. "Kalau kau berniat melangkah keluar, kau harus menghadapiku dulu."

"Tidak, Erza! Jangan anggap remeh dia! Dia ... bukan Gray Fullbuster yang kita kenal," teriak Natsu lirih. Namun Erza tidak memedulikan perkataan Natsu.

Air mata Gray kembali keluar. Dia memegang ujung pedang Erza, membuat telapak tangannya berdarah. "Terima kasih, Erza ... " kata Gray tersenyum lebar. Membuat Erza, Natsu, Lucy, dan semua yang melihat melebarkan mata.

Setelah membekukan pedang Erza, Gray berlari keluar dengan cepat. Hingga dia sampai di gerbang Fairy Tail, dia membekukan gerbang sehingga tidak ada yang mampu mengejarnya lagi.

"Sialan, Gray! Dia sengaja membekukan gerbang ini! Sial, harus aku lelehkan segera! Erza, bantu aku!" seru Natsu mengeluarkan api dari tangannya.

"Aku tahu." kata Erza mengangguk.

Disusul dari para penyihir lain yang mulai mengeluarkan sihir mereka bermaksud membobol dinding es yang dibuat Gray. Bahkan Lucy sudah memanggil Taurus dan Loki untuk menangani ini.

. . .

'Gray-sama.'

'Gray-sama.'

'Gray-sama.'

'Gray-sama.'

Memorinya tentang Juvia terus memutar di otaknya seperti kaset rusak. Matanya memburam, sehingga hampir membuatnya oleng dan jatuh tersungkur.

Sungguh, mengapa ini yang terjadi? Mengapa harus Juvia yang gugur dalam pertarungan? Mengapa Juvia harus melindunginya? Mengapa dia masih hidup? Mengapa dia masih bisa bernafas, berlari mencari keberadaannya yang sudah pasti tidak akan ditemukannya dimana-mana?

Apakah karena Juvia sudah merasa senang di Surga sehingga memilih pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya?

'Juvia, jangan bercanda. Ayo buka matamu, Bodoh. Jangan membuatku khawatir,' dia ingat saat mengatakan itu. Dia ingat bagaimana wajah Juvia yang sudah mencapai batas pertahanannya.

'Gray-sama, apa Anda baik-baik saja?' tanyanya sambil membuka mata dengan susah payah.

'Aku baik-baik saja, Juvia. Bagaimana denganmu?' tanya Gray tidak bisa menahan air matanya untuk tidak jatuh.

Juvia menyeka air mata Gray dengan susah payah. Tangannya yang penuh darah sedikit mengotori pipi Gray. 'Gray-sama, aku baik-baik saja. Jangan menangis, ya?' pinta Juvia tersenyum lemah.

Sang Penyihir Es menangis untuk kedua kalinya, terakhir kali ketika kematian gurunya, Ul. Dia bertanya-tanya. Melihat gadis yang sedang ada dalam kondisi sekarat ini, membuat hatinya terasa sakit. Rasanya lebih buruk daripada berhadapan dengan penyihir-penyihir kuat yang pernah ia lawan.

'Juvia, bertahanlah ... ' pinta Gray menggegam erat sepasang tangan penuh luka itu.

Juvia menggeleng pelan didalam pangkuan Gray. 'Aku sudah mencapai batasnya, Gray-sama. Aku ... tidak bisa,' Juvia meneteskan air mata.

Gray tersenyum lemah melihat kondisi Juvia yang menyedihkan. 'Jangan berkata begitu, Juvia. Aku ... '

'Terima kasih dan selamat ting ... ' Juvia menutup matanya perlahan, '—gal ... '.

Gray membeku. Juvia Loxar telah meninggalkannya, meninggalkan Fairy Tail, meninggalkan dunia ini.

"Juvia ... " Gray meremas kepalanya.

Ketika tersadar dari runtutan memori di otaknya, dia sudah berdiri di depan jurang yang dibawahnya terdapat laut yang begitu dalam.

"Jangan berani kau lakukan itu, Gray!" suara Natsu terdengar di telinganya.

'Ini adalah tempat Juvia ... ' batin Gray dengan iris berbinar.

Gray tidak mendengar perkataan Natsu. Dia justru melangkah mendekati jurang.

"Gray, kumohon jangan melompat dari situ!" kini suara Lucy yang terdengar.

Sepertinya dinding es yang dibuatnya telah mereka rusak karena, semua anggota Fairy Tail sedang berdiri di depan Gray dengan tatapan sendu.

"Sekarang aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan Juvia," kata Gray sambil tersenyum.

"Kau bercanda? Juvia sudah tidak ada di dunia ini! Jangan melakukan hal bodoh dan aneh seperti itu!" seru Natsu dengan wajah kesal.

"Ini adalah tempat Juvia, Natsu. Lalu kenapa?" tanya Gray dengan nada tinggi.

"Kembalilah ke Fairy Tail sekarang juga," kata Lucy menatapnya serius.

"Lupakanlah Juvia, Gray," kata Mirajane mengusap air matanya.

"Kalau kau terus larut oleh kesedihan, bagaimana kau bisa menghadapi masa depan?" teriak Lisanna.

"Tanpa Juvia, tak ada masa depan untukku." kata Gray tersenyum sedih. Gray mundur beberapa langkah, membuat jarak antar tubuh dan jurang semakin dekat.

Natsu memegang tangan Gray. "Berani melangkah, aku akan memukulmu!" teriak Natsu.

Gray menepis tangan Natsu. Tetap dengan senyum yang tersungging di bibirnya. Dia mundur beberapa langkah. Hingga akhirnya dia sampai di ujung jurang. "Terima kasih semuanya. Dengan begini aku bisa bersama dengan Juvia."

Semua anggota Fairy Tail bengong melihat salah satu teman mereka jatuh dari jurang dengan senyum yang tersungging. Sudah terlambat untuk menyelamatkannya. Laut itu, akan menelan Gray sehingga tidak ada yang akan menemuka jasadnya. Sama seperti Juvia yang dilempar Gray ke laut ini.

Gray tersenyum puas merasakan tubuhnya jatuh dengan cepat. Menyembunyikan semua kekuatan esnya. Hingga akhirnya tubuhnya mengenai permukaan laut.

Gray hanya menunggu waktu sampai oksigen dalam paru-parunya menipis, tinggal menunggu waktu untuk menyabut nyawanya.

Merasa tubuhnya tenggelam makin dalam, Gray mengeluarkan sihir esnya untuk yang terakhir kali. Tak lama kemudian, air disitu membeku.

'Aku mati di dalammu, Juvia. Terima kasih ... ' Gray menutup matanya saat dirinya berada di ambang kematian.

Apakah ini tanda berakhirnya kehidupan Gray Fullbuster Si Penyihir Es?

. . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. . .

"Gray-sama."

"Gray-sama."

"Gray-sama."

"Gray-sama."

Apakah ini deja vu? Dia pernah mendengar gadis itu menyebut namanya empat kali. Apakah dia sudah mati sekarang?

Maka, pemuda itu membuka matanya yang terasa berat.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya suara anggun yang pernah dia kenal sebelumnya. Suara yang sangat dirindukannya.

Surai biru lautnya menggelitik wajah dan tengkuk Gray. Aroma laut yang melekat pada tubuhnya membuat Gray mengingat ciri khas dari gadis yang sudah lama tidak berada di hadapannya itu.

"Juvia ... " Gray menatap sayu gadis yang tengah memangkunya itu.

"Kau lama sekali bangunnya, Gray-kun." gadis itu tersenyum manis.

Untuk pertama kalinya dia memanggil tanpa panggilan hormat yang selalu melekat saat dia memanggil namanya. Sepertinya -kun lebih pantas padanya daripada -sama, benar?

 **|Happy End|**

 **.**

Review, plz?

v

v


End file.
